masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Citadel-Rat
right|270px|Der Citadel-Rat Der Citadel-Rat oder Rat der Citadel ist inoffiziell und teilweise auch offiziell die höchste Instanz des galaktischen Regierungsapparats, seine Entscheidungen betreffen Milliarden Leben. Seine Räumlichkeiten befinden sich in der Spitze des Citadel-Turms. Funktion left|200px|Der Citadel-Turm reicht ins Zentrum des Rings. Der Rat ist das Legislativ-Komitee, das aus Abgesandten der Asari-Republiken, der Turianischen Hierarchie, der Salarianischen Union und später auch der menschlichen Allianz besteht. Auch wenn der Rat über keine offizielle Autorität über die unabhängigen Regierungen der Völker verfügt, sind seine Entscheidungen doch von großer Tragweite für die gesamte Galaxie, da diplomatischer Friede zwischen den Völkern lediglich durch die Autorität des Rates gegeben wird. Kein einzelnes Mitglied des Rates kann die anderen beiden Völker überstimmen. Und alle Vertreter haben ein vitales Interesse an Kompromissen und Kooperation. Jedes der Rats-Völker nimmt häufig eine eigene und besondere Rolle innerhalb der galaktischen Regierungsarbeit ein. Die Asari gelten allgemein als Diplomaten und Schlichter. Die Salarianer beschäftigen sich mit dem Sammeln von Wissen und Informationen und leiten die Spionageabteilung des Rates. Und die Turianer stellen den Großteil der militärischen Streitkräfte und der Friedenstruppen. Dem Rat unterstehen direkt einige Militärorganisationen. Die bekannteste ist vermutlich die Spezialeinheit der Spectres, welche sich lediglich vor dem Citadel-Rat selbst verantworten muss. Geschichte Gründung des Rates Im 5. Jahrhundert v. Chr., nach der Ankunft der Salarianer auf der Citadel, schlugen die Asari die Einrichtung eines Citadel-Rates zur Erhaltung des galaktischen Friedens vor. Seit diesen Zeiten fungieren die Asari als Mittler und Schlichter des Rates. Beitritt der Turianer Durch das Eingreifen der Turianer in den Kroganischen Rebellionen wurde das Ruder in einem verloren geglaubten Krieg nochmals zu Gunsten des bis dahin aus Asari und Salarianern bestehen Rates herumgerissen. Aufgrund der Verdienste der Turianer während der Kroganischen Rebellionen erhalten diese im 9. Jahrhundert erstmals einen Sitz im Rat. Erstkontakt-Krieg Nachdem die Turianische Besatzung der menschlichen Kolonie Shanxi durch die Allianz beendet wurde, mobilisiert die Hierarchie ihre Armee. Damit machen sie die restliche Galaxie auf den Krieg aufmerksam. In Folge gelang es dem Rat, einen Waffenstilstand zwischen den Kriegsparteien zu vereinbaren. Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung Nachdem ihr bester Spectre-Agent, Saren Arterius, die illegale KI-Untersuchung der Allianz über Sidon gemeldet hatte, konfrontierte der Rat die erste menschliche Botschafterin, Anita Goyle, holographisch und kündigte an, dass sie der Allianz mit regelmäßigen Berichten von persönlichen Überwachungen schwere Sanktionen auferlegen würde. Goyle sagte ihre Hintergedanken voraus - mit denen er das schnelle Wachstum und die Expansion der Menschheit bremsen wollte - und schaffte es, mit einer leidenschaftlichen Rede über das Wachstum der Menschheit als Spezies einen besseren Handel zu führen. Goyle bat später um eine Audienz beim Rat und bot der Allianz diplomatisch die Teilnahme an, um den schurkischen KI-Forscher Dr. Shu Qian auf Camala auszuschalten. Sie bot die Dienste eines der am besten ausgezeichneten Offiziere der Allianz an, Leutnant David Anderson, und ließ ihn mit Saren zusammentreffen, um seine Spectre-Kandidatur zu beurteilen. Als Goyle ging, stellte sie fest, dass der Rat alle ihre Forderungen vorweggenommen und Maßnahmen im Voraus vereinbart hatte, und teilte ihr auf subtile Weise mit, dass sie viel über galaktische Politik lernen musste. Leider hat Saren die Mission heimlich sabotiert und seinen Bericht gefälscht, um Anderson für die Zerstörung einer Raffinerie verantwortlich zu machen, die Hunderte unschuldiger Menschen getötet hat. Es genügte dem Rat, Anderson von den Spectres auszuschließen. Nachdem Saren die Nachforschungen von Dr. Qian gestohlen hatte, hatte der Rat keine weiteren Beweise für das vermeintliche Artefakt, das Dr. Qian entdeckt hatte, und weigerte sich, ohne Beweise weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Mass Effect - Beitritt der Menschen right|250px|V.l.n.r.: Sparatus, Tevos, Valern Im Jahr 2183, gilt der Vorschlag Commander Shepard in die Spectres aufzunehmen als erster Schritt auf dem Weg zur Einsetzung der Menschheit in den Citadel-Rat gesehen, aber dies ist ein heikles Thema, da die Menschen immer noch Neulinge sind. Zunächst zögert der Rat, sich dem Druck von Botschafter Udina zu beugen, doch der Beweis für Saren Arterius 'Verrat und Sarens Rache gegen die Menschen zwang den Rat zu handeln. Der Rat will seine Flotte jedoch nicht in die Attika-Traverse schicken, da dies einen Krieg mit den Terminus-Systemen auslösen könnte. Sie beauftragen Shepard, Saren aufzuspüren, und erteilen dem Commander die Befugnis, alle erforderlichen Mittel einzusetzen, um Saren zu fassen oder zu beseitigen. Am Ende jeder Mission hat Shepard die Möglichkeit, dem Rat aus dem Kommunikationsraum der Normandy Bericht zu erstatten und Angelegenheiten mit ihnen zu besprechen Trotzdem sehen viele Menschen den Citadel-Rat immer noch als menschenfeindlich und übervorsichtig an, was nicht völlig ungerechtfertigt ist. Sehr zu Shepards Ärger lehnt der Rat es ab, die Reaper als etwas anderes zu betrachten, als eine Geschichte, mit der Saren die Geth kontrollierte, und lehnt die Vision des Commander als einen einfachen Traum ab. Sie begründen die Entlassung damit, dass ihre eigenen Geheimdienstquellen keinerlei Beweise für die Existenz der Reaper gefunden haben. Der Salarianische Ratsherr erklärt seine Position: "Unsere Entscheidungen betreffen Millionen, wir können nicht nach der Meinung eines einzelnen handeln, selbst wenn diese Person ein Spectre ist." Nachdem Shepard entdeckt hat, dass sich die Röhre auf Ilos befindet die Koordinaten für den Mu-Portal gefunden hat und feststellt, dass Saren und Sovereign planen, die Citadel selbst anzugreifen, teilt der Rat mit, dass sie eine massive Flotte von Spezies zusammenstellen um mit Saren und dem Geth fertig zu werden. Doch als Shepard zurückkehrt, stellt der Commander fest, dass der Rat nur bereit ist, eine Blockade zu verhängen, um zu verhindern, dass Saren die Citadel selbst erreicht, und sie hatten nicht die Absicht, nach Ilos zu fliegen. Die Position des Mu-Portals bedeutete, dass eine Ratsflotte dort einen Krieg mit den Terminus-Systemen beginnen konnte. Der Rat ist nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass die Reaper nicht real sind. Er sieht Saren lediglich als Meistermanipulator, der einen Angriff auf die Citadel plant und seine wahren Motive nicht preisgibt. Shepards Proteste führen nur dazu, dass die Normandy von Udina außer Betrieb gesetzt wird, während der Rat diplomatische Kanäle stillschweigend sperrt. Shepard schafft es, von der Citadel zu fliehen, aber der Rat hatte keine Zeit, sich zu revanchieren, da sie bald mit einer massiven Geth-Armada konfrontiert sind, die von Sovereign angeführt wird. Während die Citadel angegriffen wird, hat der Commander die Wahl, wie Allianz-Schiffe als Verstärkung eingesetzt werden sollen, um letztendlich das Schicksal des Rates und die künftige Politik des Citadelraums zu bestimmen. Sich auf Sovereign zu konzentrieren und den Rat sterben zu lassen, führt zur Zerstörung der Destiny Ascension und zum Tod des Rates, was dazu führt, dass ein neuer Rat mit Captain Anderson oder Botschafter Udina als Ratsherr wird gebildet. Je nach Moral von Shepard erklärt Botschafter Udina, dass der neue Rat nur aus einer Spezies bestehen muss - den Menschen - oder fordert lediglich einen menschlichen Vorsitzenden in einem Rat für mehrere Spezies. Alternativ kann die Allianzflotte die Destiny Ascension und den Rat retten, wenn auch auf Kosten der Kreuzer Kairo, Cape Town, Emden, Jakarta, Madrid, Soeul, Shenyang und Warsaw mit 2400 Mann Besatzung. In diesem Fall akzeptiert der Rat, dass die Reaper echt sind und die Menschen, wobei entweder Captain Anderson oder Botschafter Udina die Position als Ratsherr übernimmt. In jedem Fall würde die Galaxie auf die Menschheit und den Rat blicken, um Hinweise gegen die Bedrohung durch die Reaper zu erhalten. Mass Effect 2 Wenn der Rat gerettet wird, gewinnt die Menschheit ihr volles Vertrauen. Entweder Anderson oder Udina werden zum Menschlichen Ratsherr ernannt, der andere wird ihr Assistent. Dennoch gibt es nicht genügend Beweise, um dem Rat zu beweisen, dass es die Reaper gibt, auch wenn nur wenige Fragmente des Sovereings geborgen wurden. Daraus überzeugten sie sich und die Galaxie im Allgemeinen, dass Sovereign einfach ein Geth-Konstrukt war und stattdessen Saren als Kopf hinter der Schlacht malte. Als Commander Shepard dank Cerberus von den Toten zurückkehrte, ist der Rat skeptisch gegenüber den Behauptungen ihres früheren Spectre, wonach die Kollektoren menschliche Kolonien entführt hätten. Umso besorgniserregender ist, dass Shepard mit Cerberus, einer anerkannten Terrororganisation, zusammengearbeitet hat. Obwohl der Rat keine offiziellen Maßnahmen ergreifen kann, bieten sie Shepard die Wiederherstellung der vollen Spectre-Privilegien unter der Bedingung an, dass der Commander seine Aktivitäten auf die Terminus-Systeme beschränkt. Shepard kann das Angebot annehmen oder ablehnen. Wenn der ursprüngliche Rat gestorben ist, wird sich der neue Rat weigern, sich mit Shepard zu treffen. Wenn Anderson Ratsmitglied ist, kann dem Commander weiterhin der Spectre-Status zuerkannt werden, dies wird jedoch als meist symbolische Geste heruntergespielt. Wenn Udina Ratsherr ist, erhält Shepard keinen Specter-Status. Mass Effect 3 - Die Invasion der Reaper Sollte David Anderson der erste Menschliche Ratsherr gewesen sein, hat er mittlerweile seinen Posten aus Frust über die Politik des Rats gekündigt. Daraufhin berief die Allianz Donnel Udina in das Amt. Ansonsten ist Donnel Udina nach wie vor der menschliche Ratsherr. Als die Reaper im Jahr 2186 in die Galaxie eindringen und mit ihrer Invasion beginnen, wollen die Ratsherren darüber diskutieren welchen Teil der Galaxie sie retten wollen, während die Reaper bereits Millionen Leute getötet haben. Um dies zu klären, wollen die Rats-Spezies einen Gipfel abhalten. Als aber der Turianische Primach Adrien Victus fordert, das auch die Kroganer teilnehmen, da sie ohne ihre Unterstützung untergehen wird die bereits komplizierte Situation noch verkompliziert. Da die Asari es für unmöglich halten die Kroganischen Klans zu einen, und da die Reaper bereits an den Asari-Grenzen stehen, nehmen die Asari nicht an dem Gipfel teil. Nach der möglichen Heilung der Genophage stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Udina Cerberus kontaktiert hat, um eine als gewaltfrei geplante Übernahme der Citadel zu koordinieren. Dabei wollte er die anderen Ratsmitglieder zwingen, ihm die Befehlsgewalt im Ausnahmezustand zu übertragen, um das Kommando über die Citadel-Flotte übernehmen zu können. Dann hätte er die Flotten angewiesen, seine Heimat, die Erde, zu befreien. Der Executor und der salarianische Ratsherr bekamen jedoch Wind von der Sache und kontaktierten Commander Shepard. Der Unbekannte sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als seine besten Attentäter, inklusive Kai Leng, los zu schicken, um die Aktion zu retten. Kai Leng versucht daraufhin, den Salarianischen Ratsherr zu töten, doch wenn Thane Krios oder Major Kirrahe leben, misslingt Lengs Anschlag und der Ratsherr überlebt. Der Retter des Ratsherren überlebt dagegen nicht. Udina selbst wird während Shepards Einsatz auf der Citadel entweder von Shepard selbst, Kaidan Alenko oder Ashley Williams getötet. Sein temporärer Nachfolger wird Dominic Osoba. Nachdem der Krieg nun die Citadel erreicht hat, schließen der Rat den Kriegsbemühungen an. Militär Citadel-Flotte ... Spectres Die Agenten der Abteilung "Special Tactics and Reconnaissance", kurz Spectres, sind nur dem Citadel-Rat Rechenschaft schuldig und wurden nach dem Ratsbeitritt der Salarianer gegründet. Sie sind Elitesoldaten, die zur Wahrung von Frieden und Stabilität in der Galaxie mit allen Rechten und Freiheiten ausgestattet sind. Ihr Einsatz auf Anweisung des Rats ist wesentlich unkomplizierter als militärische Operationen. Vorbild für die Abteilung ist die salarianische STG. Ratsmitglieder Asari *'Tevos' - Sofern der Rat und die Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect gerettet wurden, ist sie nach wie vor die Asari-Ratsherrin. *'Irissa' - Ersetzt Tevos als Ratsherrin, falls die Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect zerstört wurde. Salarianer *'Valern' - Sofern der Rat und die Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect gerettet wurden und Thane Krios ihn vor Kai Leng beschützt hat, ist er nach wie vor der salarianische Ratsherr. *'Esheel' - Ersetzt Valern als Ratsherrn, falls die Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect zerstört wurde. Turianer *'Sparatus' - Sofern der Rat und die Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect gerettet wurden, ist er nach wie vor der turianische Ratsherr. *'Quentius' - Ersetzt Sparatus als Ratsherrn, falls die Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect zerstört wurde. Menschen *'David Anderson' - Kann in Mass Effect 1 zum ersten menschlichen Ratsherren gewählt werden. Er tritt jedoch nach einer Weile aus Frust über die Politik zurück, woraufhin Donnel Udina seinen Posten im Rat übernimmt. *'Donnel Udina' - Kann in Mass Effect 1 zum ersten menschlichen Ratsherren gewählt werden. Sollte er nicht gewählt werden, wird er nach Andersons Rücktritt zum menschlichen Ratsherren. Beim Cerberus Angriff auf die Citadel 2186 wird er von Shepard, Kaidan Alenko oder Ashley Williams getötet. *'Dominic Osoba' - Übernimmt nach Donnel Udinas Tod 2186 temporär dessen Platz im Rat. Galaktische Standards Alle Spezies mit einer Botschaft auf der Citadel gelten als assoziierte Mitglieder und sind an die Citadel-Konventionen gebunden. Assoziierte Mitglieder können ihre Anliegen vor dem Rat vortragen, haben aber keinen Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen. Die Menschheit war von 2165 bis 2183 ein assoziiertes Mitglied der Citadel. Die Elcor, Hanar und die Volus sind nach wie vor assoziierte Mitglieder. Abkommen von Farixen Das Farixen-Abkommen bestimmt die erlaubte Herstellungsquote von Raumschiffen der Schlachtschiff-Klasse. Die Quote von den Schutzstreitmächten zu Ratsvölkern und assoziierten Völkern beträgt: 5:3:1 Citadel-Konventionen Die Konventionen legen Regeln für den Einsatz von Massenvernichtungswaffen (WMDs) fest. WMDs werden in vier Bedenklichkeitskategorien unterteilt, wobei die größte Bedrohung die Kategorie I darstellt. Ihr Einsatz ist insbesondere auf Gartenwelten wie etwa der Erde geächtet. Galaktische Standardzeit In Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung wird die Galaktische Standardzeit wie folgt definiert: *Ein Standardtag hat 20 Stunden. *Jede Stunde hat 100 Minuten. *Jede Minute hat 100 Sekunden. *Jede Sekunde ist halb so lange wie eine Atomsekunde Damit ist ein Standardtag 100.000 Erdsekunden lang und im vergleich zu den 86.400 Erdsekunden eines Erdentags um 15,7% länger als der 24-Stunden-Tag auf der Erde. Quellen * Mass Effect - Kodex * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung, Kapitel 6, Seite 58/59 * Mass Effect 3 - Kodex en:Citadel Council fi:Linnakeneuvosto fr:Conseil de la Citadelle ru:Совет Цитадели Kategorie:Citadel-Rat Kategorie:Korrekturlesen